


Приключение

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, Loss of Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боромир и Теодред вместо военного совета в Эдорасе сбегают, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь поинтересней</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключение

Ночью прошел дождь, и дорожки местами превратились в темную скользкую кашу. Доски, кое-где накрывавшие особенно расползшиеся участки пути, посерели и проседали, и ступать на них было еще ненадежней, чем идти прямо по грязи.   
Но Теодреда эти неудобства, кажется, ни капли не волновали. Он шел вперед решительно, почти не глядя под ноги, и, хоть Боромиру и казалось время от времени, что он вот-вот поскользнется и рухнет прямо в лужу, раз за разом княжичу удавалось миновать этой позорной участи. Сам же гондорец едва поспевал за ним, и потому Теодред время от времени оборачивался к другу и подначивал его, не забывая ввернуть насмешку-другую. Боромир терпел, потому что знал – стоит поддаться на провокацию и отвлечься от дороги, он непременно сам полетит в грязь. А после такого позора ему останется только самого себя привязать за ноги к лошади и позволить ей бежать в чистое поле. Вернее, конечно, грязное поле.   
Они вышли из Медусельда ни свет, ни заря. Хлеставший всю ночь первый летний ливень едва успел стихнуть – от ворот Золотого чертога по ступеням струились настоящие ручьи мутной дождевой воды. Ранние петухи начинали подавать голоса со всех сторон, слышалось ржание коней – табунщики собирали их, чтобы вывести в степь на пастбища. Было слышно, как хлопают ставни и скрипят двери, а откуда-то со стороны Торговой площади уже доносилось негромкое стройное пение. Эдорас просыпался рано, и сейчас, через несколько минут после мутного серого рассвета в город, казалось, снова возвращались краски и жизнь.  
В конюшнях у подножия холма, у самых городских ворот, уже тоже царило оживление. Боромир про себя подумал, что рохирримы все как один выглядели так, словно и вовсе не ложились спать, но при том совершенно не нуждались во сне. И Теодред ничуть не отставал от тех, кому не пришлось накануне участвовать в соревновании кто больше выпьет между командами Рохана и Гондора. Кто победил, Боромир не помнил – и это, вероятно, и был ответ на этот вопрос. Не помнил он и как добрался до своих покоев, и кто стащил с него сапоги. И был крайне раздосадован, когда Теодред принялся расталкивать его, когда солнце едва начало появляться из-за горизонта. Своей досады княжичу, впрочем, он ничем не продемонстрировал. Благо, искусству бражных соревнований он был обучен отменно.   
На последнем грязном уступе княжич задержался, обернулся к спутнику.  
\- Ну же! – подбодрил он Боромира,- будь ты лошадью, я бы уже сжалился и пристрелил тебя.   
Боромир метнул на него раздраженный взгляд – подошва его сапога, грязного уже почти целиком, заскользила на последнем шаге, и он наконец потерял равновесие. Твердая сильная рука княжича поддержала его под локоть, и Боромир устоял на ногах. Теодред улыбнулся.   
\- Может, тебе стоило остаться во дворце? – осведомился он,- отец устраивает совет с вашими воеводами через час. Там бы ты принес больше пользы.   
Боромиру страшно хотелось предложить другу заткнуться, но вместо этого он отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Ненавижу такие сборища,- заявил он,- чего переливать из пустое в порожнее? И так ясно, что нужно воевать, а они потратят весь день на обсуждения, стоит ли выступать первыми или нужно дождаться удара врага.   
Теодред беззаботно хмыкнул.  
\- Тут ты прав,- заявил он,- наступит день и наши мечи засияют на одном поле брани. Но пока у нас есть дела поинтересней.   
Он выпустил руку Боромира и тот похлопал его по плечу.   
\- Куда мы направляемся? – спросил он.  
\- Увидишь,- подмигнул Теодред и решительной походкой двинулся к начальнику конюшни. Тот, завидев княжича, поспешил к нему навстречу. Конь Теодреда – светлогривый Ролло – обитал в стойлах конюшни Медусельда. В этой же меняли лошадей гонцы и усталые путники. И явление такого почетного гостя, да еще и в компании сына наместника Гондора, было событием исключительным.   
\- Чего изволите? – поинтересовался конюх, кланяясь.  
\- Нам нужно две лошади,- ответил Теодред,- самые быстрые из тех, что у вас есть.  
\- Будет сделано,- поспешил ответить конюх и отправился раздавать поручения.   
Боромир встал рядом с княжичем и задумчиво посмотрел в небо. Над их головами оно было ослепительно голубым, без единого облачка, но у горизонта на востоке снова собирались черные тучи.   
\- Снова будет гроза,- заметил Боромир негромко.  
\- Если ты испугался, дружок, я тебя не неволю,- ответил Теодред с сочувственной улыбкой, и Боромир наградил его весомым тычком кулаком в плечо. Теодред удар пропустил, но тут же ответил таким же. Боромир почти увернулся от него, перехватил кулак Теодреда и свой следующий выпад метил точно в челюсть. Но на этот раз княжич уже не зевал – он поднырнул под удар и свободной рукой нанес собственный – снизу в подбородок. Неизвестно, чем закончилась бы эта потасовка, если бы рядом с юношами не появился конюх.   
\- Лошади готовы, мой господин,- обратился он к Теодреду. Тот повернулся на голос, и тут Боромир, воспользовавшись заминкой, поставил ему подножку, и оба они сверзились с высоты своего роста в грязь. Конюх не повел и бровью – подобные проявления дружеских чувств между княжичем и принцем-наместником были делом обычным.   
Поднимаясь из скользкой грязи, юноши смеялись, хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы снова не повалиться. К счастью, изваляться слишком сильно они не успели, Боромир поддержал Теодреда, и тот величаво выпрямился, стряхивая темные брызги с дорожного плаща.   
\- Благодарю, добрый человек,- проговорил он самым королевским своим тоном.  
Две гнедые кобылы нетерпеливо били копытами, и Теодред взлетел на одну из них легким грациозным движением. Во всем Рохане сложно было найти наездника, более искусного, чем он – под его рукой лошади слушались беспрекословно, и сейчас кобыла его загорцевала по грязному двору, пока Боромир взбирался на свою.   
\- Путь неблизкий,- заявил княжич, ударяя пятками в бока кобылы,- не будем же медлить.   
За воротами Эдораса сразу, без подготовки, начиналась бескрайняя зеленая степь. Сейчас кое-где она окрасилась багрянцем и пурпуром летних цветов. После ночного дождя высокие травы клонились к дышащей влагой земле. Лошади ехали ровно и быстро, и когда городские стены оказались достаточно далеко за спиной, Теодред с громогласным «Э-хей!» пришпорил свою кобылу, и она перешла на стремительный галоп. Золотые волосы княжича разметались за спиной, и теперь бились, как победное знамя. Он держал поводя одной рукой, второй размахивал над головой так, словно нес в ней стяг, устрашающий врагов. Боромир и не думал отставать от него. Он был не таким искусным наездником, и, упав с лошади на такой скорости, мог бы и шею сломать. Но решил – чему быть, того не миновать, и тоже пришпорил лошадь. Та взвилась, прянула, и в следующий миг гондорец ощутил, как его охватывает безудержная обжигающая радость. Этот ровный бег, запах трав, поднимающееся все выше солнце наполнили его грудь почти невыносимым щекочущим теплом, и он выкрикнул «Э-хей!», едва ли осознавая это. Теодред ответил еще одним боевым кличем. Их теперь гнало вперед ощущение абсолютной восхитительной свободы – более пьянящее, чем самая крепкая брага. Боромир пригнулся к шее лошади, шепнул ей «Быстрее! Быстрее же!», и та повиновалась – казалось, еще секунда, и копыта ее оторвутся от мокрой земли. Теодред выкрикнул еще что-то неразборчивое, а потом запел, и его звонкий голос разнесся по степи, Боромир и сам бы подхватил эту разудалую песню, но он задыхался от восторга скорости.  
Казалось, прошел целый день, когда Теодред наконец остановился, поднял лошадь на дыбы и беззаботно рассмеялся. Боромир подъехал к нему, чувствуя, что сердце его готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.  
\- Мы приехали,- сообщил Теодред, поведя рукой в сторону.   
Боромир огляделся – совсем неподалеку от них степь сменяла черная пышная пашня. Посевы едва начали всходить, и воздух был напоен влажными сладковатыми ароматами почвы, сдобренной навозом, и печного дыма. У края пашни жались друг к другу несколько низких деревянных домов – деревня была совсем небольшая, на десять дворов, не больше. Таких вокруг Эдораса раскидано было предостаточно. С тех пор, как вражеские отряды начали нападать на Рохан, подобные селения старались стягиваться поближе к столице или к горным укреплениям, но здесь все осталось нетронутым. Большой амбар возвышался за крышами домов. Из некоторых труб поднимался белый дым. Чуть дальше, там, где продолжалась бескрайняя степь, Боромир заметил небольшой табун лошадей, мирно пасущийся среди высоких трав.   
\- Ну и зачем ты меня сюда притащил? – осведомился гондорец. Княжич рассмеялся.  
\- Терпение, мой друг,- ответил он весомо и тронул своего коня в объезд пашни прямо к деревне.   
У первой изгороди княжич спешился, взял кобылу под уздцы. Боромир последовал его примеру, и вместе они пошли вдоль редкого частокола. Слышался лай собак и приглушенные голоса. Боромир время от времени видел в зазорах между прутьями ходящих туда-сюда людей – никто из них не обращал на гостей ни малейшего внимания.   
Наконец Теодред остановился, накинул поводья своей лошади на низкий столб, погладил ее по шее, и, кажется, даже что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Кобыла потрясла головой и принялась спокойно щипать траву. Боромир с лошадьми разговаривать не умел, но, надеялся, что товарка кобылы Теодреда последует хорошему примеру, и тоже привязал ее к тому же столбу.   
\- Идем,- княжич понизил голос почти до шепота, хотя, конечно, едва ли кто-то их слушал сейчас. Боромир, однако, оценил торжественность и секретность момента – кажется, приключение, ради которого они сбежали из столицы сюда, наконец начиналось.   
Здесь тоже было скользко и грязно – Теодред отворил небольшую калитку, и они скользнули в просторный двор. Чужой. И хотя разум подсказывал Боромиру, что Теодред был все же наследником короля Рохана, и мог ходить, где ему вздумается, сейчас осознание того, что их могли поймать и выдворить с позором, подстегивало интерес гондорца. На него подействовала безумная гонка по степи, и сейчас сердце юноши замирало от предвкушения.   
Они пересекли двор стремительно и крадучись, остановились у стены бревенчатого дома без окон, из трубы которого поднимался дым. Теодред обернулся к Боромиру, сделал ему знак не шуметь и заскользил вдоль стены, нырнул за угол. Юноша следовал за ним, и наконец они остановились у торцовой стены дома, над их головами виднелось небольшое окошко. Теодред огляделся и, приметив неподалеку сложенную на землю длинную деревянную лестницу, победно фыркнул, как довольный жеребец. Он сделал знак Боромиру, и вместе они подняли лестницу – мокрую и скользкую – и приставили ее к окошку.   
\- Я первый, ты за мной,- шепнул Теодред, и, не дожидаясь ответа, полез вверх. Боромир, придерживая лестницу, огляделся. Двор был совершенно пуст. Собачий лай доносился откуда-то справа, и оставалось надеяться, что пес был надежно привязан. Выиграть столько сражений с орками и пасть от нападения сторожевого пса гондорцу ни капли не улыбалось.   
Теодред, меж тем, пролез в окошко и, высунувшись, махнул Боромиру. Тот лез по лестнице очень осторожно, стараясь не поскользнуться на ее ненадежных влажных ступенях. Наконец княжич помог ему влезть в окно, и юноши оказались на темном чердаке. Здесь пахло сухими травами и совсем немного горячей сыростью. Снизу до них отчетливо доносились теперь звонкие девичьи голоса и плеск воды. И в этот момент Боромир вдруг понял, где они оказались.  
\- В бане? – спросил он злым шепотом,- ты притащил меня в баню?   
Теодред кивнул так гордо, словно Боромир спрашивал, отбил ли он нападение всех вражеских сил одним эоредом.   
\- Ночью здорово лило, так что сегодня – банный день,- прошептал он.  
\- Совсем сдурел? – нельзя было сказать, чтобы Боромир был очень застенчивым, а тем более – ханжой. Хотя до сих пор он и не испытывал особого интереса к тому, что скрывали девицы под юбками, но был совершенно уверен – рано или поздно одна из них покажет ему все, что нужно, и он будет готов к этому моменту. Но этот момент еще не настал – Боромир знал, что многие его сверстники уже проявляли интерес не просто к девушкам, но даже к женитьбе. Но сам он был слишком занят делами поважнее. Войной, например. И сейчас, поняв, что именно задумал Теодред, Боромир ощутил неожиданную волну смятения. И оттого разозлился.   
\- Я ухожу,- заявил он решительно.  
\- Глупости,- шепнул Теодред,- давай хоть одним глазком?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, княжич легкой походкой пробежал по толстым стропилам на полу чердака. Боромир про себя крепко выругался. Но отступить сейчас, значило проявить слабость. Теодред потом ни за что не спустит ему этого. Насмешек у княжича хватит еще на несколько лет, а убивать лучшего друга было как-то уж совсем радикально. Боромир вздохнул. В конце концов, невелика беда. Они и взглянут-то всего одним глазком.   
Он догнал Теодреда, и тот ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. У дальнего ската крыши в полу виднелась небольшая дверца, и княжич осторожно поднял ее. Им в лица ударила волна горячего воздуха и тонкого девичьего смеха. Боромир на мгновение зажмурился, но потом открыл глаза и глянул вниз.   
Отверстие в полу располагалось ровно над углом нижнего помещения. Большая темная от копоти печь давала ровный жар. Несколько деревянных скамей стояли одна рядом с другой. У дальней стены под небольшим желобом стоял огромный чан с дождевой водой. Но всего этого легко можно было и не заметить.   
Девушек было четверо. Все стройные, высокие и гибкие, с водопадами мокрых светлых волос. Боромир замер, наблюдая за тем, как одна из них зачерпнула из большого чана воды резным деревянным ковшом и принялась поливать из него волосы другой. Они не подозревали, что за ними наблюдают, и потому ни капли не стеснялись своей наготы, двигались свободно и естественно. До сих пор обнаженных девушек Боромир видел лишь на картинках, но и то они были прорисованы грубо и безыскусно, а теперь все представало перед ним во всей красе. Одна девушка повернулась, и юноша очень отчетливо смог рассмотреть аккуратные светлые возвышения ее грудей с темными маленькими сосками. Вниз от небольшой ямочки между ними по плоскому животу шла неглубокая бороздка к пупку, а ниже, под ним, Боромир разглядел треугольник рыжеватых волос и стройные, но совершенно не похожие на мальчишечьи, бедра. Девушка, смеясь, подняла еще один ковш с прохладной водой, окатила ею себя с головы до ног, и на мгновение замерла, словно воздух вдруг весь вышел из ее легких. Потом она изящно тряхнула головой, как молодая кобылица, откидывая пряди волос с лица.   
Боромир трудно сглотнул. Зрелище было… необычным. Но отчего-то он вдруг ощутил себя разочарованным и обманутым, словно все это должно было происходить как-то иначе, или, как минимум, вызывать в нем совсем иной отклик. Девушки были красивые. И тела у них были красивые. Но после всего того, что Боромир слышал о связи мужчины и женщины, о том, какое волшебство начнется, стоит девице задрать юбку, сейчас он был в небольшом замешательстве. И что – столько шума вокруг вот этого?   
Теодред же, кажется, не разделял его разочарования. Боромир слышал, как участилось его дыхание, видел, как пальцы сжались в кулаки. Вот уж кто, кажется, получал от просмотра именно то, что должен был получать. Одна из девиц снова зачерпнула воды, но та, которую разглядывал Боромир, вдруг обернулась прямо к их наблюдательной позиции. Она встала, уперев руки в точеные бедра и нахмурилась.  
\- Эй,- требовательно позвала она,- я знаю, что ты там. Ты сопишь, как раненый мерин. Спускайся сюда, бесстыдник.   
Юный гондорец был застигнут врасплох. От неожиданности он едва не повалился вперед, прямо в отверстие на голову девушки. Теодред взял себя в руки гораздо быстрее. Он ухватил друга за локоть и потащил его по чердаку прочь, к открытому окну. Они почти кубарем скатились с лестницы и бегом бросились через двор. В голову Боромира снова постучалась мысль о сторожевом псе, и лишь после этого – о грандиозном скандале, который они с Теодредом могли по глупости сейчас устроить. Если отец узнает, что он, Первый Страж Белой башни, был застукан, подсматривающим за селянками… о, даже вообразить было сложно, что тогда случится. Боромир потащил Теодреда за собой к калитке, но княжич неожиданно остановился. По его губам промелькнула тень хитрой улыбки, которая, как знал Боромир, не сулила им ничего хорошего.   
\- Идем,- дернул он его за руку.  
\- Ты что, не слышал? – Теодред повернулся к другу, и глаза его горели,- она сказала «спускайся сюда», а не «убирайся прочь». Пойдем.  
Он сам потащил его к противоположной стене здания – и там они остановились у ступеней высокого крыльца. Ждать пришлось недолго, но Боромиру, которому затея эта уже успела совершенно разонравиться, показалось, что прошло несколько часов. Двери открылись, и девушки, раскрасневшиеся, одетые в легкие льняные платья, начали сбегать по ступеням. Теодред, приосанившись, ступил из своего укрытия им навстречу. Боромир, который не привык отсиживаться в тени, последовал за ним.   
\- Приветствую вас, девы Рохана! – заявил княжич, явно рассчитывая на оглушительный эффект. Девицы замерли на второй ступени, но лица их выражали скорее замешательство, чем восторг – Боромир подумал, что, кажется, своего принца они попросту не узнали. Наконец та самая, что велела им спускаться, нахально улыбнулась.  
\- Значит, вам хватило ума не только подглядывать, но и явиться сюда? – вопросила она с вызовом. Теодред, не растерявшись, кивнул.  
***  
Девушку звали Эолейн, а одну из ее подруг – Фрида. Когда в степи начали разворачивать свое мягкое одеяло сумерки, на окраине деревни, рядом с амбаром, разожгли большой костер. Табунщики загоняли коней в стойла. Вечер был пронизан прохладой предстоящего дождя, так и не пролившегося за день. Оглушительно стрекотали кузнечики. Полевые цветы пахли так, что кружилась голова. А, может быть, дело было в хмельной темной браге.   
Они так и не отправились домой, решив, что ночью ехать ничуть не хуже, чем днем, а в Эдорасе их никто не хватится. Эолейн – дочь табунщика – отвела их на дальнее поле, в полулиге от деревне, и там они вчетвером ездили наперегонки, пока солнце не поклонилось к закату. Девицы пели, и голоса их разносились далеко по степи.   
У вечернего костра собралась вся деревня – если кто-то из них и узнал княжича, то виду никто не подал, а вскоре Боромир заметил, что друг его и вовсе куда-то запропастился.   
\- Выпей со мной,- предложила Фрида, усаживаясь совсем рядом с Боромиром и протягивая ему кружку. Она улыбалась, и ямочки на ее щеках были заметны даже в неясном свете костра. У Фриды было открытое простоватое лицо, усеянное россыпью веснушек. Волосы она носила распущенными, словно боялась, что такую копну невозможно убрать в косу. У нее были маленькие проворные ладони. И большая упругая грудь под легким льном платья. Боромир остановил на ней взгляд, и девушка зарделась, перехватив его. Юноша сделал два больших глотка, потом Фрида последовала его примеру и отставила кружку в сторону. В полутьме глаза ее казались еще светлее и огромней, чем прежде. Боромир нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.   
\- Иди за мной,- проговорила Фрида, взяла его за руку, и он покорно последовал за ней. Это было похоже на то, как сегодня утром Боромир гнался по бескрайнему полю вслед за неуловимым чувством свободы. Он не мог остановиться тогда, не мог и сейчас.   
Тяжелая дверь амбара скрипнула. В темнота пахло сухим сеном и лошадьми. Свет костра едва проникал сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь, но глаза быстро привыкли достаточно, чтобы различать хотя бы очертания. Фрида потянула Боромира за собой на колючую подстилку из сена, и он повиновался. Все происходящее казалось сном, таким, на события которого совершенно невозможно повлиять, но исход которого знаешь наверняка.   
Фрида распустила шнуровку его штанов, и Боромир дернулся и негромко застонал, когда ее маленькая ладошка проникла под них и сжала то, что никто, кроме самого Боромира, прежде не сжимал.   
\- Погоди,- выдохнул он. Что-то было не так, неправильно, и от этого свербящего чувства Боромир никак не мог расслабиться.  
\- Не бойся,- шепнула она,- ничего страшного не случится – я знаю, какие травки пить…  
Объяснять девице, что дело вовсе не в травках и даже не в том, что он боялся быть застигнутым, было бесполезно. Боромир откинулся назад и позволил Фриде снова сжать себя, двинуть ладонью вверх и вниз. Его тело наполнилось странным тянущим жаром, поднимающимся вверх от паха к груди. Он снова дернулся и услышал, как девушка шепчет ласковое «Тссс», словно успокаивает напуганного жеребенка. Юноша поднял руку, и одна ее грудь буквально сама собой уместилась в его ладони – и когда Фрида только успела расшнуровать свое платье?   
Приятная теплая тяжесть была волнительной и непривычной. Боромир сжал пальцы, инстинктивно, не отдавая себе отчета, провел большим по твердому прохладному соску, и Фрида всхлипнула, сжав пальцы сильнее. Теперь уже тело перехватило власть над разумом, и Боромир капитулировал полностью. Он снова мял и гладил ее грудь, он покорно позволил ей сперва поцеловать себя, а потом – оседлать. Девушка двигалась умело, хоть и немного суетливо. Она отпустила его, но лишь затем, чтобы через мгновение вокруг его уже изнывающей плоти сомкнулась жаркая влажная теснота.   
Все чувства словно обострились – Боромир ощущал запах жарящегося мяса и пенной браги, он мешался с ароматами дыма и сена, но теперь к ним добавился еще один аромат – так пахла возбужденная, разгоряченная желанием девушка, и терпкая нотка ее запаха наполняла все прочие каким-то особым, высшим значением.   
Фрида уперлась руками в его грудь, приподняла бедра, и Боромир понял, что вот-вот упадет, хотя лежал на спине. Он застонал, но девушка, качнувшись вперед, накрыла его губы своими, глуша его стон. Еще мгновение висела душная тишина, а потом он все-таки рухнул в пропасть.   
***  
Они ехали в предрассветных сумерках, храня полное молчание. Теодред едва ли правил лошадью – та скакала сама по себе. Он был задумчив и тихо напевал себе под нос, но в его лице и во всем его облике чувствовалось, что княжич вполне доволен жизнью.   
Боромир же ощущал себя странно. Накануне ночью они с Фридой выбрались из амбара, вытаскивая из волос и одежды оставшиеся соломинки. Потом, взявшись за руки, пошли к костру, и танцевали вокруг него чуть ли не до утра. А потом Фрида просто исчезла.  
Когда Боромир с Теодредом уезжали из деревни за пару часов до рассвета, девушки не вышли их проводить, но, пожалуй, так было даже лучше. Приключение было закончено, и что-то подсказывало Боромиру, что, пусть ерундовое, но оно повлияло на него куда сильней, чем могло показаться. Он словно стал другим человеком за одну ночь. Понял о себе нечто такое, чего прежде не знал. И, пусть неожиданное и огромное, это знание его вовсе не пугало. А еще – самую малость – Боромир все же был разочарован.   
Когда они уже подъезжали к воротам Эдораса, начал накрапывать дождь. Тучи ходили вокруг еще со вчерашнего утра, но лишь теперь разразились первыми каплями. Теодред замедлил свою лошадь и поравнялся с Боромиром. Улыбнулся ему широко и искренне.   
\- Вот теперь можно и о войне поговорить,- сказал он беззаботно, и, немного задумавшись, Боромир с готовностью согласно кивнул.


End file.
